


The Train Wreck

by Bittodeath



Series: Crack ships and rare ships [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Crying, Demisexual Ushijima, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Kuroo, Kuroo Tetsurou-centric, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Trans Bokuto Koutarou, Trans Character, i am a wreck, lots of fluff, this thing is a wreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: In which Kuroo discovers he's gay, and nothing makes sense but there's fluff.Also Kuroo is the best friend ever and Terushima is an angel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't make any sense at all but. I had to write it. And I had to post it.  
> It was supposed to be Porn Without Plot btw Kuroo and my OC Logan but then plot and feels happened.  
> (Also Logan is totally mine and totally fucked up.)

Kuroo fidgeted, uneasy. Coming there really was a bad idea, he wasn’t even comfortable with himself – how could he be comfortable in Ni-chome? No, this was definitely a bad idea. He shook his head and started to walk back when he heard a loud laugh. Instinctively, he spun on his heels, ready to flee: taller than everyone around him, a young man stood. He was about his age, perhaps one year or two older, and obviously a foreigner. He felt his heart thump as he processed the height of the guy – as tall as Lev, if not more – and muscular, with broad shoulders and arms that looked even bigger than Bokuto’s – and the gods knew how big Bokuto’s arms were. He was tall, and he had a black Mohawk adding to his height, and falling down to the small of his back. And there was something in his stance, in his moves, that reminded him more of those soldiers and mercenaries he saw on TV than of an average teenager.

He gasped when he met the stranger’s gaze and realized he was staring at him. With a few steps, the guy closed the distance between them and Kuroo found himself looking up and cringing at the sheer power exuding from him, his heart pounding madly. The guy had big, beautiful eyes, a mix of green, golden and purple and for a moment he wondered if it was even a normal colour. He was tanned as well, and pierced, and tattooed, and… absolutely ridiculously clothed. The worse was that those awful clothes fitted him – neon green latex pants, tight around his thighs, and a shirt that couldn’t be called a shirt, fishnet-like and displaying his rippling abs, a crop top barely covering his chest and a black leather jacket covering his arms. And he wore stiletto heels, walking around as if it was nothing at all, adding a good eight centimetres to his height.

_“Salut”_ he said with a goddamn foreign accent and this wasn’t Japanese, but it wasn’t English either, so what language did the fucker speak?

Kuroo stepped back, still staring at him, and the guy _laughed_.

“Don’t look at me like that, cutie-pie”, he said, and this time Kuroo understood, it was English. “I’m not going to bite you”, he licked his lips, smirking, “unless you ask me to.”

Kuroo’s breath hitched. This was definitely a bad idea, everything screamed it, and still, he couldn’t find himself able to walk away. He was entranced by those green eyes and the black drawings on this beautiful, unmarred skin. The guy looped his arm around his shoulders, taking a few steps, and Kuroo followed him.

“The name’s Logan. So, what’s a cute thing like you doing here, uh? Looking all lost like that?”

Kuroo gulped, and a light lit up in Logan’s eyes.

“Aah~ First time coming here, uh? Poor frightened little thing.”

This time, Kuroo scoffed.

“I’m the little thing?”  
“That was just a way of saying this, with those gorgeous legs of yours, you’re nowhere near little”, Logan laughed, ruffling his hair, and strangely enough the warmth of this complete stranger by his side felt almost comfortable. “How about I guide you, uh? Buy you a drink…”  
“I haven’t planned on drinking tonight”, Kuroo retorted, certain that he’d want to have all his mind and faculties for himself.  
“Ah, well then, no drinking”, the guy said with a smile, and Kuroo was surprised that he accepted so readily. “Don’t look at me like that, I don’t force people to drink if they don’t want to.” He leaned forward, looming over him. “Tell me, what brought you here?”

Kuroo felt his face and ears flame red, averting his eyes from the piercing gaze of the youngster.

“Curiosity”, he mumbled, jolting when unusually soft fingers brushed his face, tilting his head up.

He stood still as a statue as Logan let his fingers run along his cheeks, temples and jaw, barely passing over his lips. Slowly, he looked up to him, shivering. Logan’s thumb pressed hard against his bottom lip, the young man letting his mouth hover just above him, so close to kiss him and yet… Yet he didn’t come any closer, making Kuroo gasp, expecting him and never feeling those sweet lips on his. He didn’t even realize it when he stood on tip-toes to kiss him eagerly, feeling the guy smirk against his face, fingers sliding to the back of his skull to grip his hair. His eyes opened wide, filled with lust, when he felt a metal bead running along the roof of his mouth and _god_ were tongue-piercing supposed to feel like that? He pulled back when he heard the embarrassing moan coming from his throat, and Logan chuckled.

“Now how about I sate this curiosity of yours?” he purred, fingers sliding to intertwine with his, and there he was, strangely sweet and gentle.

Kuroo found himself nodding, following Logan without letting go of this hand against his. It was strange, following a guy he didn’t even know back to an hotel room, and somewhat it was what he had come for even if he had been sure he would never dare. He closed the door behind himself and his breath hitched when he realized Logan’s eyes were set on him, firing and lustful. He stared as the young man wiggled out of his clothes, displaying an even more impressively beautiful body, keeping only his high-heels on and walking up to him, hips swaying lightly. He shuddered when he felt strong hands coaxing him out of his shirt, and out of his pants, out of all his clothes until he was painfully naked, his skin flushed red at the thought that someone was watching him _like this_.

Slowly, he sat on the bed, watching Logan grab lube and a condom from a drawer, squeezing the first on his fingers as he slid the second on Kuroo, hot mouth brushing against him before he took him in it, making Kuroo moan at the foreign sensation. His mind was hazy and he couldn’t tell what Logan was doing beside swallowing him whole and starting sparkling sensations under his skin. He was dangerously close to the edge when Logan pulled up and he watched intently as the young stranger pulled slicked up fingers out of himself, changing his position to let his hips hover above him. Logan was staring at him, searching a sign telling him to stop and Kuroo knew he would find none, his eyes roaming up and down the expense of this lewd body – the pierced nipples and the vines starting from the inside of those thighs, and the pierced _cock_ and he felt another piercing that made him whine when Logan went down, taking him in like it was nothing, mouth lolling open.

Kuroo threw back his head in the pillows, moaning and gripping Logan’s thighs tightly as he bounced up and down on him, bringing him over the edge and letting him cry his lungs out before following him with a satisfied smirk. He flopped down beside him, reaching for a nearby box of tissues and kicking off his shoes as he grabbed a pack of cigarettes on the nightstand, lighting one swiftly. Kuroo observed him as he breathed out, and strangely enough none of this felt wrong and he had the harsh truth he had been searching for: he was gay.

“Nokomis!” Logan called in an authoritarian tone, and suddenly a ball of fluffy white fur sprung on the bed, walking clumsily up Logan’s body and curling on his chest.

Kuroo gasped when he realized it was not a particularly massive cat, but a white Siberian tiger cub. Logan smiled, fingers scratching the beast behind its ears, before looking at Kuroo:

“Want to pet her?”

Slowly, Kuroo nodded, carefully placing his hand on the cub’s head and stroking it lightly. He stifled a yawn and Logan chuckled.

“Sleep a bit, I’ll wake you up in an hour, okay?”

He nodded and immediately fell asleep. He woke up when Logan shook him.

“Wake up princess it’s been an hour. Plus, someone called you.”

Kuroo frowned and grabbed his phone: it was the middle of the night, who would… _Bokuto_ , said his phone as soon as he switched it on. You have one new message. He pressed the phone to his ear.

_“Hey bro I know it’s the middle of the night and you’re probably sleeping but I just…”_ He heard Bokuto’s voice catch in his throat, as if stifling emotion. _“I wanted you to know you’re my best friend, my bro, and I like you a lot. Whatever happens, you’ll always be my bro and I… Well, I wanted you to know that, okay? Bye.”_  
“What the fuck Bo”, Kuroo muttered, this time well-awoken.  
“A problem?” Logan asked while buckling his pants.  
“My best friend left me an awkward message in the middle of the night”, Kuroo stated, not knowing what to do.  
“Show me”, Logan said, grabbing his phone without waiting and fumbling with it until he could listen to Bokuto’s message. “Call him back”, he said. “Wait a sec. There’s a second message.”  
_“Kuroo? I think I made a mistake, bro”_ , Bokuto’s voice said, strangely strained. _“I’m sorry”_ , he added, choking on a sob, and Kuroo’s eyes widened.  
“Bokuto never cries”, he said, stunned. “I mean; he cries while watching films but it’s never been like that. This serious.” He called back with trembling fingers, but Bokuto didn’t answer. His heart was pounding fast now, worry settling in his gut.  
“I can give you a lift to his home”, Logan said, zipping up a heavy leather jacket after buckling his rangers.  
“That… That would be great, yeah.”

A few minutes later, he was riding a motorbike driven way too fast through the streets of Tokyo, gripping Logan’s waist tightly as he slalomed through the cars. This guy was a public danger, a realized as he drove. Not that he cared at the moment. They stopped in front of Bokuto’s home: his parents’ car wasn’t there, and all the lights were off except one.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Logan asked.  
“Can you just… wait a bit?” Kuroo said, worrying his lips with his teeth. He went to the door and knocked. Not a sound. He knocked again, to no avail. Soon, he was banging against the door, sweat dripping down his brow. Bokuto was a heavy sleeper, but not _that_ heavy. He fumbled the potted plants until he found the spare key, opening the door and entering immediately.

“Bokuto? Bo, it’s me, answer me please!”

He climbed up the stairs swiftly, finally arriving to the lighted room – Bokuto’s bathroom. Light filtered under the closed door. He knocked once more.

“Bokuto?”

No answer. Squaring his shoulders, he turned the knob and the door opened. His heart stilled when he saw his best friend, laying in the filled bathtub, blood dripping down his hand and onto the floor.

“KOUTAROU”, he yelled, springing to him and grabbing him, roughly pulling him up and out of the tub. “Koutarou for fuck’s sake OPEN YOUR EYES, DO SOMETHING”, he yelled, his voice breaking as he tapped his friend’s cheek.  
“Kuroo?” a voice called, “I’m coming in.”

He heard the heavy footsteps of Logan climbing up the stairs, and the door being pushed open in his back. He could feel his eyes on him, and the water from Bokuto’s wet clothes sipping through his skin and freezing his body as he held even tighter, hot tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Okay calm down”, Logan said in a deep voice, kneeling beside him and taking Bokuto’s pulse. “He’s still alive, just lost a lot of blood. We need to stop the bleeding and warm him up. Go grab some blankets”, he said as he started to press a towel to Bokuto’s wrists. When Kuroo came back, he ripped the wet clothes open and gestured to Kuroo to take a towel and dry Bokuto as held him, before wrapping him in a blanket and carrying him out of the cold bathroom to put him on the bed, tight and secure in Kuroo’s arms.

“I gave a call to the hospital”, Logan said then, “they’ll be here in no time. He’ll be alright.”

He looked out the window.

“I have to go now, you know where to find me”, he said before disappearing.  
“Thank you”, Kuroo said through his tears, but he was already gone.  
“Ku…Roo?” a feeble voice called and his head shot down.  
“Oh my God Kou”, he murmured, gripping onto Bokuto tightly, “you scared the hell out of me, you idiot!”

He didn’t even realize he was crying, until he felt Bokuto sobbing violently against him.

“I’m sorry Tetsu, I’m sorry, I couldn’t take it anymore, I just wanted… I just wanted everything to stop.”  
“I’m sorry I didn’t realize you weren’t fine”, Kuroo bubbled, “why didn’t you talk to me? I could’ve… I could’ve helped you Bo, you’re too fucking important to me, I can’t lose you!”  
“I’m sorry”, Bokuto repeated, his head pressed against Kuroo’s torso.

 

When the medics arrived, they refused to let go of each other, and Kuroo ended up spending the night with Bokuto once they were sure there was no danger. When he woke up, Bokuto was staring at him.

“I think we need to talk”, he croaked, and Kuroo nodded, slowly shifting his position.  
“I’m gay”, he blurted out. “I… I should have told you before but I wasn’t sure yet and I… it scared the shit out of me Bo, but if I… if you still consider me your friend, then talk to me. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Bokuto’s eyes widened in surprise, but he held Kuroo a little tighter.

“It’s… It’s okay, Kuroo, you’re my best friend no matter what, and I’ll support you any way I can.”

Kuroo snorted.

“I think right now I’m not the one needing help.”  
“Right”, Bokuto said, averting his eyes. “I… I don’t know how to say it, I just… kept it inside for so long, I…”

Kuroo squeezed his hand.

“It’s okay, Bo. Take your time. Breathe. Use your own words.”  
“Did you always feel like a guy?” Bokuto blurted out.

Kuroo frowned.

“Well, yeah.”  
“I don’t”, Bokuto said, and Kuroo stared at him. “I never felt like a boy.”  
“I… What the fuck? What do you mean, I don’t understand?”

Bokuto stared at him right in the eyes.

“I am a girl.”

Kuroo breathed shakily, gulping.

“O-Okay. This is how you feel. Okay. I get it.”  
“Kuroo?”  
“Sorry, that’s… a lot to process.”  
“I guess it is”, Bokuto murmured.  
“Why didn’t you say so sooner?” Kuroo said, brushing her bangs out of her face. “I would’ve helped you, support you. It doesn’t change a thing between us. You’re still my best friend.”  
“I… I was afraid you’d leave me. I was afraid of everyone, Kuroo. How well do you think the team would’ve reacted? My parents? I just… I was just so afraid, Kuroo, I couldn’t take it anymore, it’s too hard, I can’t…”  
“I’m here for you”, Kuroo murmured, “and I will always be. It doesn’t matter if you’re a girl or an alien, you’re still my best friend.” He paused. “I will have to get used to the pronouns though, I hope you’ll forgive if I slip up.”  
“You… You’d do that for me?” Bokuto whispered.  
“Anything for you, Bo. Anything.” He squeezed her fingers. “Just don’t do anything like trying to kill yourself again, okay? Talk to me. Let me help.” He pressed his lips to the bandages around her wrist. “You’re the most amazing girl I’ve ever met, Bo.”

Bokuto burst into tears, gripping onto him tightly, Kuroo’s hands rubbing her back.

“You know what”, Kuroo said, his voice muffled in Bokuto’s shoulder, “once they’ll let you out, we’ll go shopping together. Get you a whole new wardrobe and buy ice-cream. Get you all the stuff you’ll need.”

Bokuto chuckled shakily.

“You’re the best, Tetsu.”

 

Bokuto was let out two weeks after, under the condition she met with her psychiatrist regularly. Kuroo’s visits had been authorized, though he had been the only one allowed to see her while she slowly recovered and asserted herself as a woman. Kuroo knew it would be long and be a rocky path, but he was also going to be there for her anyway. She had told her parents she would get out in the evening, giving herself the day to get ready and go shopping with Kuroo. He was waiting for her outside with a soft smile. No matter what happened today, he would be there for her.

“Hey Bo”, he finally said, brushing her fingers, “I was thinking, is there another name you’d rather use?”  
“I… haven’t thought of one yet”, she answered.  
“Can I suggest one?”  
“Go on”, she laughed, “I swear if it’s something stupid I’ll just punch you in the face.”  
“I was thinking of Katsumi”, Kuroo said, and she stared at him. “You know, to keep the K and stuff…”  
“I love it”, she said with a smile. “And I wouldn’t want any other.”  
“Katsumi it is, then”, he said softly, guiding her to the train.  
“Where are we going?”  
“I don’t know shit about girl stuff, but I know someone who might”, Kuroo said with a smile.

A few minutes later, he was knocking at Logan’s hotel room’s door.

“Coming!” he answered, and soon the door opened.

Bokuto stared at the young man who opened the door: he was wearing sweatpants and a tank top, his hair a mess. She then looked at Kuroo.

“Is he the one supposed to help us?”  
“I’m glad to see you’re better darling”, Logan answered with a smile. “I’d offer you to come in but I’m afraid I’ve left a mess.”  
“Do I know you?” Bokuto asked.  
“Logan was there when I found you”, Kuroo said. “Actually, he’s the one who saved you. I was too panicked to think clearly.”

She stared at Logan, then smiled and bowed.

“Thank you.”  
“That was no problem”, he reassured her. “So, what’s the matter? What do you need me for, lover boy?” he asked Kuroo. “Was I so good that you need me again?”

Kuroo blushed pure red.

“I thought that maybe you’d know what kind of things a girl would need? I’d like to help Bo but I’m not too sure about how.”  
“Oh sure, I think I’d be able to help. Though I only live with guys”, he chuckled. “Lemme dress a bit better.”

He closed the door and they could hear him fumbling around, until he opened once more, this time wearing jeans and – Kuroo almost faced palm – a bright pink tank-top. Bokuto turned to Kuroo.

“Is he your boyfriend?”  
“I don’t do relationships, darlin’”, Logan answered. “Just great casual sex.”

Kuroo turned red and Bokuto laughed at the sight. A moment later, they were entering a shop, Logan immediately picking up a few clothes and handing them to Bokuto.

“These should fit you nicely, you’ll see what style you prefer!” He ran his fingers through her hair. “Would you like to have long hair?”

Bokuto blushed and nodded, and Logan sent a message immediately.

“No one will recognize you once I’ll be finished with you”, he said with a grin, the vendors staring at this huge overwhelming guy picking up clothes casually.

 

Time went on and they were at the back of small shop while Bokuto was getting ready, Kuroo feeling strangely nervous. Everything was changing in so little time, it was dizzying.

“Kuroo? I’m ready”, Bokuto called, and Kuroo raised his head, a lump in his throat.

She pushed the curtain open and stepped into the light, blinking shyly. Kuroo gasped, immediately standing up.

“God, you’re gorgeous!”  
“You’re not objective, Kuroo”, she retorted.  
“But he’s right, you’re really pretty”, Logan said. “I will leave you now. Going back to Poland. Take care of each other”, he said, not waiting for their goodbyes before going away.

Kuroo was entranced. Bokuto had hesitated a lot but finally picked a 50s-style dress, flowing around her legs and underlining her waist, her now waist-long hair curling softly, honey-coloured eyes illuminated by her light make-up and the tears gathering in her eyes. She grabbed Kuroo’s hand.

“Thank you”, she said in a trembling voice. “I would have never had the courage to do this without you.”  
“That would have been such a waste”, Kuroo chuckled. “How about we go meet your parents?”

He could feel how nervous she was when she nodded.

“It will be alright”, he murmured.

Once passed the initial shock, they welcomed her warmly, telling her how worried they’d been and how glad they were to have her back home. She didn’t seem sure that things would have been the same without this incident, but at least now they were glad to have her, already smiling as she took her firsts steps in her brand new life. Her mother thanked Kuroo profusely for everything he did for her, crying just as much as Bokuto. He was glad things were alright.

 

He received Akaashi’s text message two weeks later, telling him Bokuto hadn’t answered him for more than a month now, and that he hadn’t seen him at school. That he was worried, but that if it was alright with him, he’d like him to stop by for Fukurodani’s practice match against a powerhouse from Miyagi – a new school called “Johzenji”, the Party Team. Getting Bokuto to agree took time. Picking her outfit was even longer, Kuroo constantly reassuring her that yes, she was perfect the way she was. She had decided on a light blue t-shirt and jeans, her small heels making her even taller, hair tied up in a ponytail. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it as they neared the school: Johzenji hasn’t arrived yet, allowing her to have time to meet with her former teammates. The ones with whom she had won to the Nationals. He pushed the door open.

“Pardon the intrusion”, he said as they entered.  
“Kuroo-san”, Akaashi greeted him, “it’s nice to see you and-” His eyes widened almost comically when he spotted Bokuto. “Bokuto-san?”

She tried a trembling smile.

“It’s nice to see you, Akaashi.”

The setter was speechless.

“Nice to see you, Kuroo!” another team member said, before coming to a halt. “Bo…kuto-san?” Konoha smiled brightly, slapping his hands together. “Oh my God Bokuto-san you’re gorgeous”, he said gently.  
“Thank you, Konoha”, Bokuto answered, fidgeting.  
“Konoha is right”, another said, and her smile widened.  
“And who would be this wonderful lady?” a voice asked from behind them.

Terushima was standing there, eyes gleaming.

“I’m third year Bokuto Katsumi”, she finally asserted with a strong voice, “and I led this team to Nationals.”

Terushima’s eyes widened even more and he took a step back, a hand on his heart.

“That’s it. I’m in love. Katsumi-chan, may I have your number?”

Kuroo immediately stood protectively in front of Bokuto, who pushed him away softly.

“I’m alright, Kuroo. I can deal with him.”

And Kuroo stared at her as she gave her number to Johzenji’s captain.

“You know what, Bo, I’m jealous. You’re picking up guys like it’s something easy and I’m just here feeling like a potted plant.”

She laughed, and Terushima looked dazzled. Kuroo breathed out slowly: maybe this Terushima was a good guy and would be great for her.

“I’ll be going now”, he murmured to her, pressing a light kiss to her temple, “and if he gets annoying, kick his ass, okay?”

She nodded, smiling softly, and he knew for sure that yes, she’d be alright.

 

He had wandered through the city without noticing, finding himself looking at apartments ads: he wanted to move out as he went to Uni. Being independent, he would probably be more comfortable with his sexuality. He blushed as the memories of that one night with Logan came back to his mind.

“Kuroo-san?” a voice said behind him, interrupting his thoughts.

He whipped around, almost gasping when he recognized the man facing him.

“Ushijima-san”, he greeted him, “what are you doing so far from Miyagi?”  
“Searching a place. I’ve been scouted for a university in Tokyo”, he said. “Are you looking for a place too?”

Kuroo nodded.

“Yeah. It’d be nice to be independent, but I’m afraid even studios are too expensive for me.”

Ushijima nodded.

“Rent is really high here”, he said. “You seem to be serious, I’d like to talk with you some more. If we’re compatible, maybe being flatmates could be an option.”  
“Why not? Let’s grab a coffee”, Kuroo suggested.

He guided the ace through the city to a calm and cosy café, sitting at a table next to the window. Ushijima was staring at him, and Kuroo quirked an eyebrow.

“What is it?”  
“You seem tense”, the Shiratorizawa player said. “Is there a problem?”

Kuroo’s shoulders tensed even more. The past few weeks had been pretty hard on him, dealing with Bokuto still freaking over people’s reactions and his own realizations about his sexuality, and he still wasn’t sure about coming-out or not. Still, he knew he’d feel bad if he accepted to be Ushijima’s flatmate and it ended up being uncomfortable for any of them. Why were things so complicated? He sighed heavily.

“Listen, I’d appreciate if what I’m going to say could stay between us”, he said, and Ushijima nodded curtly. “I’m gay.” He paused, watching Ushijima closely. Silence stretched.  
“Is that a problem?” Ushijima finally asked.  
“I just wanted to make sure it would cause no problems between us”, he said, breathing out slowly, letting the tension fall back. He was genuinely surprised by Ushijima’s acceptance, though he knew the guy’s bluntness.  
“Well if it makes you feel better, I’m not straight either”, the wing-spiker stated simply.

Kuroo’s eyes widened.

“I believe the term Tendou used is demi-sexual, though honestly I don’t care about labels.”  
“Well that’s… cool.” He paused. “I know you are a hard worker, so I don’t think there would be any problems between us. However, I don’t know how to cook.”  
“I do”, Ushijima simply stated. “We’ll just share the chores.”

It turned out they were going to the same college, though in different sections, and agreed to hunt for apartments together on the following days, exchanging phone numbers to stay in contact. After texting Bokuto who told him to pick her up, he made his way back to Fukurodani. The young girl was sitting on the ground, laughing happily as she spoke with Terushima who was goofing around. Kuroo found himself smiling: she was beautiful, and he had never seen her so happy before. He could tell the second year was genuinely trying to seduce her, his smile bright whenever she giggled at his dorky jokes.

He finally walked up to them, offering his hand and helping her stand up – she was getting the hang of wearing heels, but still struggled to get up by herself. It was a familiar gesture, that held so much meaning between them, his fingers closing lightly around her wrist as he pulled her up, telling her “I’m here”, “I’ll never let you down”. Terushima stood up as well.

“So you are Kuroo?” he said with a smile, clearly observing him.  
“Himself”, Kuroo replied. “Shall we go, Katsumi?”

Bokuto nodded, leaning slightly against him after offering a last smile, bidding goodbye to her ex-teammates. Once they were outside, Kuroo nudged her side.

“So? How was he?”

She blushed a pure red, averting her golden eyes and biting her lips. God, she was beautiful whenever she did that. No wonder Terushima was falling for her.

“He asked me out on a date”, she finally said.  
“And what did you say?”  
“I accepted, of course! He’s really cool, don’t you think?”  
“He seems to be, yes. I hope he’ll be the good one for you”, Kuroo simply said.  
“And you, what did you do while I flirted with Yuuji-kun?”  
“O-oh, first name basis already?” he teased her. “Well I met Ushijima-san in town and we talked a bit. We decided to be flatmates.”

Bokuto opened her eyes wide.

“Are you falling for Ushiwaka?” she said in a surprised tone.  
“What?! No!” He averted his eyes. “No I’m not!”  
“You’re totally blushing!” she laughed. “No, seriously, are you attracted to him?”

Kuroo reflected for a bit.

“Well he’s a great guy, gentle despite being blunt, and he’s fucking gorgeous, but I don’t know him that much”, he said. “And honestly, crushing on my flatmate would be equal to fuck with a cactus. Stupid and painful.”

She nodded, biting her lips.

“Will you help me get ready for my date with Yuuji-kun?”  
“If you want me to, yes”, he answered, “but aren’t you afraid he’d get jealous?”  
“He’s a great guy, Tetsu. He doesn’t see you as a challenger, he knows perfectly that if we had fallen for each other we’d be a couple already.”

Kuroo laughed.

 

Two weeks went by before Bokuto’s date with Terushima, and meanwhile, Kuroo had found a place with Ushijima, signing immediately. They were to settle in by the end of the week, Ushijima’s teammates coming to help. Bokuto had said she’d help as well, wanting to meet Ushijima officially. But for now, the both of them were in Bokuto’s room, trying to decide on her clothes.

“Stay casual, Bo. You told me he’s taking you to the zoo, and then out for dinner, right? Then you don’t want to wear high heels, I think.”  
“Yeah, you’re right. But he said he loved my legs!”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow.

“Usually it’s _my_ legs people are fond of, are you trying to steal my place in the spotlight?”

She laughed, grabbing something else and pouting.

“Help me Kuroo, instead of staring at me!”  
“Alright, alright!” he smiled, rummaging through her clothes. “Those beige trousers really flatter your form, so you should put those, and this shirt”, he said, handing her an ample, veiled blue shirt.  
“That’s a crop-top, Kuroo”, she remarked.  
“And believe me he’ll fall to your knees once he’ll see you in it”, he smirked. “And those shoes”, he said, handing her the pair.

She quickly put everything on, staring worriedly at her reflection.

“Do you really think he’ll like it?” she murmured. “Do you think he’ll like me?”  
“He’d be a fool not to”, Kuroo replied, pulling her in his embrace. “You’re gorgeous.”

They stayed like this for a moment, until Kuroo pulled away.

“How about I help you with your hair and make-up?”

She giggled.

“Silly, you don’t know how to apply make-up!”  
“I wouldn’t bet on that”, he said, sitting her on a chair. “Hold on.”

She’d laugh if she’d seen him with his tongue pointing out as he focused on his task, delicately lining her eyes with black and painting her lips with a light peach colour. She gasped when she saw her reflection.

“How did you learn that?”  
“Internet tutorials”, he boasted, “you wouldn’t believe how many times I stabbed myself in the eye with the mascara.”

She burst out laughing, and he went to do her hair, combing it carefully before making a half-ponytail that showed her face and still let her hair down, falling on her shoulders. Suddenly, he slapped her hand and she jolted.

“Stop biting your nails! How do you expect them to grow that way?”  
“Long nails aren’t practical for spiking”, she retorted.  
“Well it doesn’t mean you need stubs in place of fingers!” he said. “My, you’re even bleeding! I can’t put nail polish on you when you don’t even have nails.”

She laughed nervously.

“You care too much and I’m way too nervous… His train is supposed to arrive at two”, she stated. “I just have time for going there.”  
“Won’t you take a jacket? It might be cold tonight.”

She winked at him as she put on her shoes and he laughed, following her outside.

 

A year went by in a blink and Kuroo had never seen Bokuto so happy since she had come out. Sure, everything wasn’t easy, but she was learning to rely on him whenever she needed it. Terushima’s constant presence by her side was also a factor. She had fallen in love with him, but it was obvious he had fallen even harder, terrifyingly cute and dorky, putting her first every time. Kuroo had learnt to live with Ushijima and surprisingly enough, they had become good friends. Nekoma’s ex-captain had dated a few guys, never going past a second date. He couldn’t tell what was wrong, but something wasn’t right and he didn’t want to pursue with them.

He rose his head to look at the time: it was about time he’d leave to meet Bokuto. Ushijima had just taken out freshly baked cookies from the oven and he grabbed one as he put on his jacket.

“Delicious”, he complimented his friend. “You should really teach me how you do them.”  
“Family secret”, the ace retorted with a smile, and Kuroo felt his heart pang. “Bring one to Bokuto-san”, he said, putting one in a paper towel.

And Kuroo left. Bokuto was practically bouncing on her heels at their meeting point near the park’s gate, meaning she was exited. She was also very red, and smiling goofily, so it was nothing bad.

“Hello princess”, he greeted her, “what has you so agitated?”  
“Tetsu-kun”, she cried out, before stopping and looking away, blushing all the way up to her ears and down to her collarbones.  
“Tell me”, he said with a laugh, grabbing her arm. “Tell everything to your good ol’ Kuroo.”  
“I…I had sex with Yuuji-kun”, she whispered almost hysterically, and he couldn’t help but burst out laughing at her elated tone. “Don’t laugh!” she giggled, tapping his arm, with more force than she intended.  
“I’m sorry Kat’, that’s really cool”, he said, starting to walk with her. “Was he good?”  
“I don’t kiss and tell”, she declared, the both of them laughing happily.  
“Oh, here”, he said, handing her the cookie, “Wakatoshi made these, it’s delicious!”  
“Thank you”, she said, taking the baked item and eating it happily. “And you, how are you doing?” she asked as they strolled leisurely, spending some quality time together.  
“Work is exhausting”, he said, “and college is worse, but I hold on.”  
“Still no luck with your dates?”

He shook his head.

“Alright, that’s it”, she said, taking out her phone and tapping rapidly on the screen.  
“What are you…?”  
“It’s sent it’s too late”, she smiled, putting her phone away. It vibrated and she opened the text message, giggling when she read it.  
“Bokuto, what…” Kuroo’s phone rang as well and he grabbed it, choking when he read the message. “The fuck?!” he exclaimed. “Why the hell is Wakatoshi asking me out on a date? What went through his head?” He looked up, eyes reduced to two slits. “It was you, wasn’t it?”  
“I don’t kiss and tell”, she repeated, pocketing her phone. “Ushijima-kun has been wanting to ask you out for a while now”, she declared. “I only nudged him a bit.”

He breathed out slowly and smiled.

“Thank you, Kat’. You’re perfect.”  
“You’re too stubborn to admit you have feelings for him when you spend most of your time with him”, she said. “Which I can understand, but sometimes you have to jump in the water. How does it feel to know Ushijima-kun was braver than you?”  
“ _Wonderful_ ”, he said. “And we don’t spend most of our time together!”  
“You _work_ and _live_ together, and you go to the same college. What else do you need?”  
“Alright”, he groaned. “How do you know he wants to ask me out anyway?”  
“Because he asked for my advice”, she stated simply. “You’ll tell me how it goes!”

 

Two days later, Kuroo was fidgeting in his room, waiting for Ushijima to knock at his door. The ace was slightly blushing, turning even redder when, under the cover of the night, he grabbed Kuroo’s fingers. It was both new and familiar, the feeling of those calloused hands on his skin – and the feeling of those chapped lips against his, moving slowly and taking his breath away. Kuroo’s heart beat faster, Ushijima’s oh-so-expressive eyes staring into his own. And for the first time, everything felt in its right place, even the strong hand on his hip, pulling him closer.

Another year and several months went by and for everyone, Kuroo and Ushijima were this strange-but-perfect couple. No one had ever thought they would end up together, but they made sense once you saw them interact. They had made other friends, particularly Daichi and Michimiya, the latter being fond of Bokuto and making them a terrific and powerful duo.

Kuroo put on his jacket and his shoes, knocking at Ushijima’s bedroom door.

“Are you ready? We can’t be late!” he said, buttoning his sleeves and jacket.  
“I’m here”, Ushijima answered from the living-room, and he was stunning in his dark grey tuxedo, olive-green eyes seeing down to Kuroo’s soul.

 

The hormones had changed Bokuto, but it was nothing compared to her wide smile and watery eyes as she walked down the aisle to her father’s arm, her kimono the most beautiful one Kuroo had ever seen. He could hear Michimiya sobbing happily beside him, and he could almost see Daichi’s smile as he gave her a handkerchief, his hand on her hip – they had been dating for so long it was difficult to imagine them as separated entities anymore. Ushijima had his hand tightly clasped in his, sucking in a breath as Katsumi’s reached out for Terushima’s outstretched hand.

“I still can’t believe Akaashi became a Shinto priest, nor that he accepted to marry them”, Daichi murmured, making them chuckle.

Bokuto’s mother was crying so much Kuroo was sure she’d fill a bottle with her tears, the bright smile of her daughter as she stared into her husband-to-be’s eyes, as she pronounced her vows in a firm voice, leaning into Terushima’s kiss, everyone clapping their hands for them. Kuroo didn’t realize he was crying until his vision blurred and Ushijima wiped his tears, pulling him in his arms as he started sobbing violently.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” his lover murmured in a gentle voice.  
“I’m- I’m ju-ust so happy for he-er”, he managed to say between his sobs, effectively drenching Ushijima’s shoulder. “I-It’s stu-pid I know but I ca-an’t stop.”  
“No one’s asking you to stop”, Ushijima said. “Look”, he said, pulling him away: Katsumi was standing in front of him, her arms open for him, crying just as much.

He fell into her arms, hugging her as tightly as he could and murmuring “I love you” repeatedly in her ear. He could feel her hands bunching his clothes as she tried to bubble out some words that didn’t make sense, until he pulled away and returned her to a smiling Yuuji who looked like he would die of happiness at any given moment.

“Shall we go, _Terushima-san_?”, he said to his wife, extending a hand to her.

Kuroo leaned against Ushijima, strong arms encasing him, as they watched the couple climb into a car off to the airport – off to the United States, where they’d get official papers and spend their honeymoon.

 

A few days went by quietly and Kuroo was snuggled against Ushijima’s chest, exchanging slow and gentle kisses, his eyes closed as he lost himself in the warm feeling. He shuddered as Ushijima’s hand slid lower, down his chest and abdomen, stopping on the bulging in his jeans – hell, he couldn’t control his body when Ushijima was being this sweet. The ace pulled away, staring for a moment into his eyes in a silent question before his fingers slid in his pants, resting warmly against him and making him gasp, fingers tightening on his arm.

“Wakatoshi”, he murmured, surprised by the sudden daring movement.  
“I’d like to go farther”, Ushijima said in a low voice, and Kuroo couldn’t help the curious hand that sneaked down to Ushijima’s pants to feel him against his palm, nor the ridiculous squeak that escaped his throat. “Do you want to?”

Kuroo nodded and was about to sit up when Ushijima lifted him up, carrying him bridal-style to his bedroom. He put him down on the bed, lips immediately crashing against his, asking and taking.

“I want to feel you”, Ushijima murmured, “I want to map out your body and know everything about you.”  
“Okay”, Kuroo gulped. “I… I belong with you”, he replied, closing his eyes. “God I’m being cheesy stop me please.”

A low rumble rose from Ushijima’s chest and Kuroo knew he was laughing, lips traveling down his jaw, and down his neck, making him shiver. This was so different from what he knew, hands already pulling his shirt off, and then his jeans and underwear, leaving him naked under Ushijima’s heated gaze. His lover resumed kissing him, a hand fumbling to the nightstand’s drawer and pulling out lube.

“Toshi”, Kuroo moaned, unable to keep his voice steady when his body was set on fire, “I… I never did it like this”, he whispered. “Please keep it slow.”  
“I wouldn’t want to hurt you any way, Kuro- Tetsurou”, Ushijima murmured, lips worshipping his body and making his toes curl. “Tell me if I do anything you don’t like.”

His lips dropped to Kuroo’s crotch, making him moan loudly when tight heat engulfed him, his fingers going down to massage his scalp while Ushijima coated his with lube. The warmth of Ushijima’s mouth kept him relaxed as he slowly worked a finger inside, tensing up a bit at the intrusion still. He pulled on his hair, coaxing him into letting go of his cock.

“I’ll come like this if you keep going”, he murmured between sharp intakes of breath.  
“Well that’s the plan”, Ushijima stated.  
“I want to come with you in me”, he said. “I want to feel you in me, Wakatoshi. Please.”

Ushijima nodded and started to work a second finger inside of him, stretching him gently and carefully. Kuroo winced a bit, but didn’t say a thing, only letting out a sharp moan when Ushijima’s fingers brushed something that felt _very good_.

“Do that again”, he gasped, leaning into his touch.

And Ushijima lightly curled his fingers, making his mind go blank at the pleasure. He went on stretching him a while longer and finally pulled out his fingers.

“Are you still okay?” he asked, leaning over Kuroo and lightly kissing his lips.  
“Yeah”, Kuroo answered, and Ushijima quickly got rid of his clothes. “Maybe not so much I’m going to die”, he whined when he saw him.  
“You’re not going to die”, Ushijima chuckled, slicking himself up. “I’ll be very gentle with you okay?”  
“I’d say don’t treat me like a doll but honestly this just sounds so good”, Kuroo retorted, looping his arms around his neck and parting his legs around him.

Ushijima started pressing in, hands rubbing his sides to soothe him as he winced.

“Breathe in slowly”, he murmured to his lover, without stopping.  
“You’re just so big why the fuck are you hung like a horse?” Kuroo complained, accidentally twisting his hips and taking him in deeper, gasping for air.  
“You’re doing well”, Ushijima answered, rubbing his thighs, “see, I’m all in.”  
“Kiss me”, Kuroo murmured, and Ushijima complied. “O-Okay, I’m alright.”

Ushijima gave an experimental thrust, making him moan and cross his ankles over the small of his back.

“That was really good Toshi”, he encouraged him, letting Ushijima rock them slowly at first, and then setting a faster pace that leaved him gasping, fingers tightly shut over the bedcovers. “I love you”, he murmured before his voice could totally fail him.  
“I love you too”, the ace answered, wrapping his hand around him and quickly bringing him to completion. He was about to pull out to finish himself off when Kuroo pulled him impossibly closer, locking him into his embrace.

He murmured something that Ushijima didn’t understand, but it didn’t really matter because his body tensed on his release, the warmth of Kuroo against him melting everything into a white pleasure-induced space.

They would never get enough of each other.

 

It was nice to be sitting like that, with Ushijima’s hand in his, laughing at some lame joke Daichi had made while patting Michimiya’s enormous belly, Terushima telling a joke worse before pecking Katsumi’s cheek – and she was more radiant than ever, now officially married to Terushima in Japan. It was amazing how far they’d come, and how happy they were now – just a bunch of friends still together despite the ups and downs. Katsumi set down her glass.

“We have something to tell you all”, she said, her voice trembling a bit, and they quieted down to listen to her. “Yuuji and I are going to have a baby.”

Kuroo would have fallen from his chair if it hadn’t been for Ushijima’s tight grasp.

“How?!” he couldn’t help but ask.  
“Surrogate mother”, Yuuji answered. “We managed to get in touch with a young woman already pregnant and who was going to put the child up for adoption.”  
“Congrats!” Michimiya said with a bright smile, pulling Katsumi into her arms. “Our kids are going to be great friends, you’ll see!”

And the happy chatter took back, a lazy smile stretching Kuroo’s lips. Perhaps it was not what he had imagined as a teenager – but it was so much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Also Bokuto is lovely and I will fight you if you say no.


End file.
